makingthecrossoverfandomcom-20200214-history
Chronophantasma
Chronophantasma is a direct sequel to Destiny over Nothing. Modes *Story Mode: A New Distortion *Vs. *Training *Extras *Options Story Mode Gameplay It is the same as The Story Mode in Destiny over Nothing, no changes what so ever. Story Mode Taking place just 7 months after Oda is defeated and Japan is saved, there's a distorted portal that was recently find out by the International Police, The Ikari Warriors, and the FBI, in which whenever a person enters to that portal, it caused unharmed people to being badly glitched, and in rare cases that leads to death. So Heidern hired two new soldiers, Alan Brockenhein and Michele Gluff (two teens with no memories of their past) to investigate this situation along with old and new fighters joining the fray. Later in the Story Mode, it is revealed that Alan was the victim of Triggy, while Michele was one of the subject tests by the Infamous Arsonist for his world altering plan. In other words, Alan is infected by the Calamity Trigger and Michele being infected by the Roadblock. It was also revealed that the previous protagonists Shiro and Hira have their souls trapped inside Ogre's body as he planned to use them to fuse with the Distortion Portal to become the most powerful being in the universe. The heroes managed to enter the Portal without being glitched, but it was too late, Ogre fused with the Portal to transform into Phantom Ogre. However, he had his body glitched out of the existence thanks to Alan and Michele's infected powers. The Portal dissapeared, Hiro and Hira's souls finally have peace, and everything went to normal. Gameplay The gameplay from Destiny over Nothing is retained, but the V-Trigger, V-Gauce and V-Skills where removed. Playable Characters 12 characters from Destiny over Nothing returned, three characters from Calamity Trigger 1 and 2, and 15 new characters joined, including two new protagonists. Starters #Alan Brockenhein #Michele Gluff #Totoro #Gene #Gladion and Silvally #Sakura Hagiwara #Shen Woo #Anita #Star Butterfly #Wario #Professor Layton #Donato Strange #Strafe #Avatar Bot (Chronophantasma's Avatar Player) #Shiki (Samurai Shodown) Unlockables #Mui Mui #Doronbo Gang #Ladybug #Kite #Josuke Higashikata #El Sombra #Kane Williams #Cham Cham #Momotaro Tsurugi #Koro-sensei #Lillie #Lusamine #Young Cricket #Koichi Hirose #Ogre (Tekken) #Phantom Ogre (Unplayable Final Boss) Stages *World Tournament *Junk Cemetery *The Underground *Hanami Festival *New Toyland *Osaka High School *Rock n' Roll Stadium *Abandoned Temple *Fallen Temple (Story Mode only) *Outer Space (Story Mode only) *Inaba City (DLC) Music * * * * *World Tournament - The King of Fighters XIV - I'm THE KING OF FIGHTERS -Type 2- *Junk Cemetery - Gradius Gaiden - Cemetery (Requiem for Revengers) *The Underground - Marvel Vs Capcom 2 - Cave *Hanami Festival - Jikkyou Oshaberi Parodius OST (PSX-SS) - It's the Final Festival *New Toyland - Pokémon X & Y - Laverre City *Osaka High School - Power Instinct 2 (Arcade) - Otoko no Karatemichi: Part II *Rock n' Roll Stadium - Left 4 Dead 2 - 'Save Me Some Sugar' *Abandoned Temple - Tekken Tag Tournament - Unknown *Fallen Temple - Sonic Unleashed - Vs. Egg Dragoon *Outer Space - Azure Striker Gunvolt - Holy Trinity Vs. Rival *Alan Brockenhein - Tales of Xillia - Clenching the Fists *Michele Gluff - Tales of Vesperia - The Vulnerable *Totoro - *Gene - J. Victory Stars Vs. - The Incredibles *Gladion and Silvally - *Sakura Hagiwara - *Shen Woo - The King of Fighters XI - Joker *Anita - *Star Butterfly - *Wario - Super Smash Bros. Brawl - WarioWare, Inc. *Professor Layton - Professor Layton and the Eternal Diva - Cold Open *Donato Strange - Ultimate Marvel vs. Capcom 3 - Dr. Strange Theme *Strafe - *Avatar Bot - J. Victory Stars Vs. - Abnormal Psychology *Shiki - Samurai Shodown 64 - Darkness *Mui Mui - *Doronbo Gang - Tatsunoko vs. Capcom - Dorojo's Theme *Ladybug - *Kite - *Josuke Higashikata - JoJo's Bizarre Adventure: Eyes of Heaven - Josuke Higashikata *El Sombra - Tekken Tag Tournament 2 - Baile de Batalla *Kane Williams - Tatsunoko vs. Capcom - Saki's theme *Cham Cham - *Momotaro Tsurugi - J. Victory Stars Vs. - Man of Men *Koro-sensei - J. Victory Stars Vs. - Assassin Rendezvous *Lillie - Persona 4 Arena - New Days *Lusamine - Samurai Shodown 64 - Dark Black *Young Cricket - The King of Fighters XIV - Inheritance (China Team) *Koichi Hirose - JoJo's Bizarre Adventure: Eyes of Heaven - Koichi Hirose * *Phantom Ogre - Samurai Shodown Warriors Rage - Ever-Changing Blackness Category:Video Games Category:Fighting Games Category:The John Studios